Pokemon High School Archives
by Hollis V. Saxon
Summary: Adventures that range from the most silly to truly dramatic and everywhere in between! Come and see what kinds of fun we have! Note: Multiple Authors, whose writings really cover seriously fun to serious business.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon (PK) High Explanation Page

This is a series of usually one-shot works made by either me or someone else in the group. My role is the editor and archiver, and will give credit to the real author. These stories are based on our adventures in the forums and otherwise.

For the grand majority of the stories (and back stories if a member chooses to do so,) they will be safe, if slightly suggestive. However, for some of the stories written by the more descriptive authors (looks in mirror), I will add a warning if it goes over the younger teen rating. The archive will change as often as people write and I can maintain it, as I have multiple other works in progress.

Thank you if you understand.


	2. Josh Eevee, our Leader

**Author: Josh Eevee Young**

**Back Story**

* * *

><p>The back story about why I can't permanently evolve...<p>

Josh Eevee-kun Young's Story

Out behind our house, near Dear Run Mobile Home Park, was a rather large forest, kinda like the one I have behind my current residence, but back then it was much larger before more people came over and started destroying the forestry to build more housing areas.

In the forest, me and my siblings, my little brother buneary and sister mawile, used to scamper and play for hours on end, finding adventure in every nook in cranny that place had to offer. We would explore for countless hours everyday.

One day, when we were out on an expedition to our usual play location, an area of the woods where we each designated a spot as our own (there was a rock big enough to sit on, a fallen tree, and a cave made by bushes and branches that curved into a tunnel shape), we decided to travel deeper than what we were supposed to. We were a tad apprehensive at first, but with some self encouragement, we forged headlong past the cave of brush, and began our journey into the unknown.

Anyways, after around ten minutes of hiking through the forest, after passing several differing land marks, varying from rotting trees to wasps nests (We hated those! :3), we decided to take a break. As we set down next to a rather large tree with dozens of fallen pinecones around it, I noticed a rather large looking shape behind several trees some distance away.

I told both my sister and brother to come and look at the object in the distance, and as we sat staring at it, we decided to get a closer look, even though we were rather tired from the trek there. We made our way toward the object, which was very quickly turning out to be much larger than we originally thought it was, and by the time we got there, it was easily 5 time taller then we were. It was some kind of meteorite, giant, multicolored, but what was odd was that not only was it surrounded by nature, but nature was GROWING on it. It was covered in plant life, and even had a small pond next to it, I think. This new discovery quickly became another of our most visited spots, and the view from atop the thing was breathtaking.

We loved it, every time we could, we'd find a way to uncover new things about it. However, I'm not sure if my siblings could feel the same way I did whenever I was there, but I could sense something about it, kinda drawing me to it, as often as I could get to it. This meteorite, as I learned throughout the years, was a hotspot for activity on an elemental level. Every kind of element imaginable resided in that rock, or flowed around it, be it water, nature, darkness, light, ice, even fire and electricity! I remember one time, somehow, the whole thing had caught on fire, but it was the way the fire tried to keep burning, against all the adults trying to put it out, that was remarkable.

This thing, after years of exposure, I believe to have altered my molecular structure. Eevees are supposed to evolve when exposed to the radiation from each of the certain stones that pertain to each form, or by certain environmental stimuli, causing the body to adapt. The enormous stone that I constantly visited in my earlier years, must have had a mixture of all types of the stone's radiation, and therefore, changed myself so I could not permanently evolve, but rather could shift between each evolution to adapt as need be, at a molecular level. I'm still unsure if I stay in a form for more than 24 hours, but I have managed to train myself into gaining some control over the ability my molecules have.

Like absorbing elemental energy from attacks used on me to change, instead of using my own energy. Trust me, it's MUCH easier that way, but, if need be, I can still change on my own will, but it takes much more out of me, especially for quick changes.

At first, I had to meditate for long periods of time, just to get a connection going with the molecules of my body, but after that, it became simply a matter of will, determination, and imagination. I've discovered several techniques I can use for various applications, some of which, being extremely powerful, but also very costly, or risky...

Almost anything is possible with a little effort and creativity. I've worked on a lot of skills over the years and this evolutionary adaptability is only one of them. I wonder if training next to the meteor, back at my old place, would make me stronger, or start to dematerialize me from within, due to reactance from absorbing to much of the rocks radiation. Either way, I guess I'm just lucky I'm still alive, after all, when you're basically a living bomb of elemental, radioactive fallout, who knows what could happen? It sure makes life interesting though! ^ w ^

I moved away several years ago, though, and me and my siblings separated from one another. We used to spend so much time together back then. I sure hope it's still there.


	3. Sarah Ame: The Rebel

**Author: Sarah Ame (Meine Schwester)**

**Back Story Part 1**

* * *

><p>Ame Sarah is a red Skitty, what she thinks is a birth defect due to her parent's protectiveness. Her parents think they had wonderful luck for having a shiny child. They spoiled her silly with anything that Ame wanted but what she really wanted - adventure. All she wanted to do is go around the world and meet new pokemon, make some friends and become the cutest but scariest thing ever.<p>

But her parents thought this was a phase. A very long phase that will hopefully pass in a quick bliss and she would never think of it twice. Because of her being shiny, they have become close to royals as they can get and with her gone, how could they explain her sudden adventures? Off with the prince?

Yeah, so would happen.

As many other pokemon try for the spoiled's hand, the unspoiled looks for a way out. Looking outside everyday was hard enough but with everyone trying to get her for their own so they can boast hurt and wanted her to leave sooner. She was tired of "the life" and wanted something else.

One day, as she was outside roaming around the back, she spotted a Mightyena outside the fence of her home. Ame hid inside a bush close to the dark pokemon and quietly watched. It limped from an old injury, she noticed, but other then that, she saw it had a small pack on it's back. A traveler?

"Come out, young one," the black wolf said, "I can smell your curiosity. Aren't you supposed to be home making your family happy with yarn?"

"I'm not happy indoors," Ame whispered as she came out of the bush. "My parents spoil me so I don't have to make yarn."

Ame noticed the wolf was blind and came out more in full view. The Mightyena shook her head with understanding. She padded her way to the red Skitty with care in case she stepped on Ame.

"What are you?" the Mightyena sniffed at Ame, "A Meowth?"

"No, I'm a Skitty." Ame squeaked, perking her ears up.

"You don't smell like one." The Blind Mightyena cocked her head to the left.

"I'm a shiny one, I'm not normal." Ame twirled her paws in the dirt.

"That would explain why I'm here I guess." She nodded her head with more understanding. "I heard of a special Skitty with need for adventure. I can give you that if you come with me, but you'd need to trust me. Can you do that?"

Skitty hesitated, looking back to her overly-large house for three. She looked back to the large wolf and thought about it for a bit.

"I offer you my protection and knowledge, a blind pokemon knows more then one who can see."

"Okay," Ame said at once. "I'm ready to learn!"


	4. Volker Nekozame Part 1: Beginnings

**Author: Volker Nekozame Saxon**

**Back Story Part 1**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Volk!" I heard Cassie call, and turned around, careful not to turn so much that I fall off the pier.<p>

"Likewise, Cassie," I greeted. She sat next to me before beginning her daily rant, which of course began with…

"Aw, why the heck do you always have a better groomed tail than me? And your ears too…" Cassie complained. To tease her, I fluffed up my tail and listened to her whine more. "Can you tell me how to take care of it better?"

"I only groom it once in a while, so I don't know what you're talking about," I admitted, turning back over to the water reservoir, admiring how beautiful the blue-red-green light spectrum danced gracefully on the surface, resembling the peace between the three factions here.

"Why the hell do the men have better groomed features?" she complained, looking at her shaggy tail.

"Cassandra! Get your paws off him! He's mine!" Frederica called, walking quickly onto the pier. Cassie stood into a challenging stance, but Frederica walked past her, ignoring her.

"Where the heck do you get off yelling at me? I'm his friend too!" Cassie shouted at Frederica, who half knelt down and tried to reach me, but her overly fluffy dress kept her from doing so.

"He's marrying me though, so I get priority," Frederica boasted still trying to reach for me. I scooted forward and she leaned farther until she fell over, which made Cassie instinctively reach over and catch her, then dropped her.

"Damn it," Cassie cursed.

"Still have your reflexes in check? I thought we didn't need them," Frederica joked.

"Some of us are still being worked," I told her as she got up.

"You too? Isn't this war over already?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can kick back and relax," Cassie told her. She looked across the pond at the other two factions that lived on this territory, the greens and red. "There's still people who don't believe we deserve peace, and we have the thoughts about them sometimes."

"Volk, Cass, Rica, the Elders want you." We turned to see that Ammy, a green, had appeared behind us, standing off the pier. She met each of our eyes before turning and walking away. I looked and met Cass' gaze, standing.

Frederica tried again for a hug but I paced around her dress, an effective way to dodge pompous aristocrats. "Come here, Volker!" she commanded, but I simply walked away with Cassie.

About the factions, or Blue-Red-Green status, after a tremendous warp in reality, demons and devils spilled into the land, and unable to tell them apart, the Holy Divider, which was our God, captured everyone and gave each race a color to represent them.

My race, the Neko-Humes, was given blue, demons red and devils green. Normal Humes had existed at one point, were given yellow, but as time would have it, they were too weak and either evolved into one of the three aforementioned races or died off. Left with the task to sort out the land to ourselves, and each race warred with everything they had; animals, technology, and even children.

This caused each faction to decrease in population rapidly, and the Holy Divider separated each side. When they lifted the barrier that kept us apart, we were more willing to talk to one another, but as we had just came out of the war, tension was harsh. To keep each other from killing each other, he imposed the law that any person of a color caught with a weapon in another color's land, they were fair game.

As technology progressed, treaties were signed, and we began trading technological equipment, and thus ended up with the three most useful and dangerous tools: the telecommunicator, a stable economy system, and the spirit weapon.

Telecommunicators were similar to norm-Hume's cell phones, except they could expand and have multiple screens brought out of them. Color didn't apply to them, so were fully customizable, and the most common back drop was plain green, as most artistic talent was recruited into the field of science and architecture. Most pictures that norm-Humes had made had become scrap, except for some which were of indecent acts.

The only thing I could say about the economy was that selfish exploiters were hanged. Those that earned their share fairly without essentially scamming people out of their money were the exceptions.

Then we have the spirit weapon. The base and controls was a pair of gloves that banded onto your arms and was connected at the back by a short arch, which got its energy by draining a bit of your courage. The actual weapon manifests when the gloves are on, which then it takes the form of something similar to a metaphysical ghost-looking hand which the fingers could be used as blades or a shield. The newest models had three settings, aerial, land, and underground/water.

The Aerial mode had more ghost appendages that came out of the back arch and acted like wings. Land mode has the appendages come from the hand, which allowed for clawing better. Underground/water mode created a bubble which displaced the matter around you, but would burst easily if it came into contact with something other than raw material or liquids.

The color of the weapon depended on the user, and was really important because if a Neko-Hume and a devil both had a blue spirit weapon, they would be consider equals in confidence, but if a demon with a red weapon was being tested, then it would be considered faulty. The scale follows the color wheel with red being weak and blue being powerful. However, if one found someone with a purple weapon, just a bit of space would still be dangerous, while a few miles would be safe. And heaven forbid you run into someone with a white one.

Of course, the races had their own racial bonus and used it somewhat often than not for fun. Neko-humes had extreme flexibility and endurance, devils had stealth and a lengthy attention span, while demons had strength and stamina like crazy. Humes had no bonuses beside perversity and creativity, and that was one of the one of the reasons they had vanished. Filthy critters.

Me, Cassie and Frederica were Neko-Humes, while Ammy was a devil, though the four of us never could reach deep blue, capping at green-blue. Frederica never made it past yellow.

Walking behind Ammy, I looked around at the dark buildings of the Neko-Hume section, find some solace in them. The three racial divisions had been dramatically altered from when the Humes ruled. Neko-Humes had turned the buildings a dark theme with blue highlights. The demons had made it into a near completely white region to contrast ours, leaving the devils without much to have. However, when they revealed their lands after redecoration, they surprised both the demons and the Neko-Humes by coloring both their section of land and their sky in a checkerboard fashion.

We also abandoned half the world to nature, since the population has decreased enough.

"How much further?" Frederica complained.

"Why the heck do you constantly ask that every single time we have a destination? How the heck doesn't it register in your head that we will get there whether or not it matters?" Cassie asked rudely, not willing to miss a chance to say her catch phrase.

"Three blocks. Ten minutes at this rate. We have twelve minutes to meet the elders. We will meet them in eleven and a half," Ammy calculated for her.

"Ten minutes? How can we speed this up?" Rica asked.

"Take off your heels. It will speed us up by three minutes and twenty seconds."

"I'm not walking around in only socks! How fast will we be if we were in aerial mode?"

"It will speed us up by six minutes fifty seconds. However it is inadvisable."

"Inadvisable?" I asked.

"It will attract unnecessary attention. I am already being followed by five rooftop runners," Ammy pointed out. I looked up to see the we were in fact being followed by five runners, and they all had their spirit weapons set to aerial mode. They had two greens, two yellows, and a light blue.

"How about Volker carry you while we use our spirits?" Cassie asked.

"It will shave off five minutes and fifty-five seconds. It is still inadvisable. If explanation is needed, you cannot waste energy for this, as the Elders have told me that we need all the strength as possible."

"For what?" Rica pressed on, but Ammy shook her head.

"You'll see."

We made it in ten minutes and entered the Elders' chamber one later like Ammy foretold, although what the Elders told us indeed required us to be at full strength.

"A invasion on our _planet_ and not region?" Rica asked, voicing our question.

"They will be here tomorrow, and they have notified us as to be as polite as possible," Chairman Thereon repeated solemnly. "They said if we give them a good fight, they'll spare us."

"What the hell? Really? A good fight? I'd kick their asses unaware rather than tell them politely to fukk off if I was invading them!" Cassie yelled at him, pounding on the table. Had it been made of Norm-Hume material, it would have broke along with every other item in the room.

"At least they have honor," I pointed out.

"Volker! If you were going to invade this world, would you tell them to recharge everyone's spirit weapon before you arrived?" she countered.

"I'd send out a 'you're screwed now' message that would mean the same," Rica said. "Of course, if I also said 'I'm coming to play', I'd at least expect them to do the same."

"Shut up! What the heck would your battle instructor say to this?" Cassie shouted at us.

"'If they want a good fight, they'll have a good fight'," Instructor Reedman told her, walking in. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, not much anyway," CM. Thereon told him, picking up a packet and handed it to him. "It would seem that Cassandra is a combat pragmatist, and your other two students are quite the opposite."

"It would seem," Reedman sighed before turning towards us. "You three! You're sleeping in the western block and will receive further orders in the morning. As for you, Devil, give these papers to the demon district Elders and then return to your home. Am I clear?"

The four of us turned and lined up, standing rigid, before reciting, "Yes, sir!"

"Good, now go. Good luck on tomorrow. You're really going to need it."

I nodded, before turning and heading out the door. We said our farewell to Ammy for now and headed quickly over to the block. It was the emergency launch building, but the majority was closed off. We made our way inside and dropped our spirits beside the beds that the caretaker prepared for us and slept peacefully through the otherwise tense night.

I awoke to a dull thud outside the building. I reached for my spirit but it wasn't there, so I pulled out a knife and crept around the building, checking my way around. Cassie and Rica had already woken up and left, taking their spirits with them.

I walked outside and saw that the invaders had already landed in the center of the water reservoir, and lights of various spirit users were dancing across the surface of the craft. We had once or twice encountered invaders from above, so this wasn't anything new. I ran back into the building and looked again for my spirit weapon, when I found the restricted section wide open.

I drew my blade once again and went down the corridor. I found the only door and entered to see the unused escape capsules that must have been made before the war. Sheathing my blade, I saw Frederica standing at the controls, pressing one every so often.

"Hey," I called, and she jumped up and looked at me. "Do I even want to know what you're doing here?"

"They told me to ready these just in case," she claimed.

"Just in case. You know full well that we'll win this-"

_Pop._

A single noise perked my ears up and made me look back toward the corridor. I began to hear the echo of boots down the hall. I turned back to her and saw my spirit weapon behind her, in one of the capsules. I walked over to it, entering the capsule and picked it up when the door to the pod closed.

I looked out to see six people running into the other capsules, obviously afraid.

"Frederica," I called, and she pressed a few buttons, making the engine start up. I hit the window, which made her jump, but then she entered the codes for the other capsules and launched them.

She moved away from the controls after entering a delay program on it and stood before my capsule, looking down.

"Damn it, Frederica. Open up." No response. "Frederica."

"I'm sorry!" she said looking up, teary eyed. "I have to protect you as your future mate! Please forgive me!"

"Damn it, Frederica! Let me out! This won't solve anything! I can help!"

"I saw a blue spirit weapon go up against the invaders. Then it dropped just like that to the ground. You know what that means?" she mumbled.

"It was blue! It's not the strongest!" I argued.

"There wasn't any purple or whites, nor anymore blues. You know what that means?" she repeated.

"I'll help! I can do this! Just let me out!"

"NO!" she screamed. I flinched, but my anger was overflowing too much.

I banged on the door and glared at her, as the warmth off the engines kicked in. she spun around and killed the delay program, before turning back around and saying one last thing.

"You're going to a wonderful place, Volker. Don't fret about this."


	5. Volker Nekozame Part 2: Adrift

**Author: Volker Nekozame Saxon**

**Back Story P2**

* * *

><p>"You're going to a wonderful place, Volker. Don't fret about this."<p>

"Damn it Frederica! Let me get this!" I yelled at her, banging on the door. The whirls of the engine and the steadily growing amount of soothing warmth made me tired, but I fought against it.

"Take care of yourself!" she called before turning away, leaving me to launch with only my spirit weapon.

"Frederica!" I shouted, my legs and arms falling asleep. I began to cry, knowing it was hopeless. She wanted me safe, but I wanted to fight the calamity that was invading the world, so she thought that I would be safer away from all the fighting, even though she knew that I'd succeed in driving it off.

Showing weakness was forbidden at the top, so I tore a piece of the spirit weapon off and made a mask. Fortunately, eyesight was the least of my problems, as my people could see through blindfolds and the like when we're wearing them, but still had problems seeing through each other.

I looked back and saw Frederica exit the room, and my legs gave in to the coaxing warmth. I crawled toward the door in one last attempt to open it, but my body gave up as well. Damn it! Damn it all! I struggled to stay awake as the capsule began its launch sequence, vibrating.

I strained my ears to listen to what was happening in the other room, but all I could hear was the engine. It was hard to keep my eyes open, and even harder to stay awake. I looked over to my spirit weapon and saw that it had slightly deflated, before I saw through the window that I had already left the station with the others.

God damn it, Frederica!

The purpose of the warmth and coaxing gases (as my father put) was to make the body stay in a sleep state as not to use much energy, though we still had to eat and drink. The spirit weapon degraded from disuse and I had no intention of 'accidentally' destroying the capsule, therefore never used it.

In these capsules, there weren't any blueprints for travel except go forth and hope to live through the blazing crash, if you make it to another world, that is. The only capsules I could see still nearby were really just scrap that had followed me after we flew through an asteroid belt that I had slept through.

The scrap reminded me how my home must look like now, ruins, all ruins. Invaders come, those who can help get suppressed, invaders win, and every last piece of viable thing is ruined, whether it be gone forever or just mulched into more crap.

I sipped from my tea ration as I viewed the empty space outside my capsule, wondering how it could possibly be so empty when it was filled with worlds that could ally together and defend one another from invaders. Unlike mine which just- Gah!

I drank the rest of it and put the renewable wrapper in the energy container and laid on my bed, waiting for the heater kick in, when the plane detector beeped. It only beeped once, and this was it. I looked out the window to see a child's world, equally having bright colors and dark without too much overlap, unlike mine which had mostly dark, actually utilitarian blue-red-green spectrum of colors.

I spat upon my damned luck and prepared to land. I activated the spirit weapon and it moaned loudly, but started up nonetheless. This had better work. I waited until the distance checker started to beep and put my arms into the weapon and put it into aerial mode.

Quickly, the beeps rapidly increased and when the beep held, I waved my hands and the capsule was ripped apart around me, and the weapon gently glided down to rugged forest terrain. I looked around to see that nothing but rolling rocks was around, so I began to reenter the airspace when I saw, and I do not kid, faces on the rocks. I hovered over to the rolling stones and picked one up, to find out they have arms and hands as well.

A solid brown boulder saw me and began rolling at me, so I threw the rock creature at it and flew upwards, out of reach. It swerved out of the way of my throw and jumped at me, grabbing my leg. Fortunately, my weapon hadn't degraded so much that the creature dragged it down to the ground, but the boulder had an impressive grip on my leg and reached up and hit my spirit weapon out of its hover.

Noticing this, the boulder let go and I crashed into the trees and onto the ground, eating dirt. I was used to both rocks attacking me and crashing by way of training, but living rocks? What the heck was with this world?

I got up and took my weapon off and stretched out my arms. Day 1 and I had been already attacked by random creatures made of stone. If I ever saw Cassandra and the rest of my crew, which was doubtful, we were going to have a fun day trying to explain that.

If this was a spiritual world that said "Kutabare!" to science, I really wanted off.

_Grr._

I spun around to see that while I got my bearings that a pack of hell hounds had snuck up on me during my epiphany. They had surrounded me on three sides, and a couple of larger, stronger looking hounds took the last side. They were red and black with bones decorating them, and the larger had horns. The red contrasted with my blue, so they must be my enemies.

I reached down and put my weapon back on, and the hounds leaped toward me. I waved my hands toward them, but when the weapon's blade-fingers should have reached and cut up the dogs, it warped around them and formed a barrier instead. The dogs crashed unharmed into the finger-barrier and backed away before spitting fire pellets at it.

Science, it was nice to see you too. I waved several times over them, but it just caused me to unnecessarily dodge the fire pellets and shield the larger dog's joint flame breath while causing absolutely no harm to the dogs.

Screw this. I jumped up to the top of a tree and turned back towards the dogs as they lit the tree on fire. The fire raced up the side without scorching the adjacent trees, and I leapt off it when it got close.

Here's another what the hell moment for you, Cassie: when I jumped off the tree, the fire put itself out and the tree just rejuvenated instantly.

_Squawk!_

I looked over to see that a flock of deranged birds were flying straight at me, beaks very sharp. "Oh, fukk it," I cursed, dropping out of the air and back onto a tree. I then began a life or death tree run, which meant that if I stayed and fought I would die and if I kept running, which is my most hated aspect of an unfair fight, I would live to see the next terror waiting for me.

I saw a light twirl ahead and cursed to see that it was not only a bird but it was _**armored. **_If I couldn't hit this, I was going to fist-fight my way to the rulers of the realm and demand a way off this world.

Once again I waved my arm, and it clearly warped around the body yet again, only this time the bird's wings lit up and _**sliced through my spirit weapon's blade.**_ I attempted to duck under the trees but the bird followed and sliced a section of the weapon off. It sparked briefly and then shut down, leaving me to crash into the ground helpless.

I somersaulted into a tree, wrecking the rest of the weapon, and left me officially stranded. I sat and looked up to see the dogs grinning at me, laughter in their eyes. I staggered to a standing position, realizing that tears were seeping through my mask. No! I wasn't ready to give up, but I was outmatched in everyway.

I reached into every pocket to find that every single knife, blade, telecommunicator, and the rest of my tools were gone. I looked angrily at the pack, not caring that they were still beating me in every aspect that was important.

"What do you want from me? Do you want to bend me over and play bitch while you fukk me over?" I yelled, dropping to my knees. "Because you have, damn it. Damn it, Frederica. Damn…" I doubled over, crying my heart out.

I would die here without anything. When did I screw up? How? Or was it how our God decided to go out, taking everyone that knew him?

Something touched my shoulder, causing me to shrug it off. It placed its hand down again, and it felt like a hume's. I looked up to see a strange woman, one with short green hair and something red protruding out of its chest. It spoke no words, but helped me to my feet. The dogs had left, though their non-presence wasn't something I'd complain about.

I didn't care enough to wipe the mud off my leather gear, as it began leading me to a spring with another hume-like woman, with long green hair and a black dress. She was humming a melody to a group of strange creatures resting around the spring. The first woman whispered to the second, and the melody changed slightly. Something sped through my ears and I fell to the ground unconscious.

So, Cassie, come here if you want to have something to constantly call out for being what the hell. I'll surely enjoy the company.

When I opened my eyes again, I was lying on what appeared to be metaphysical stone, as it wasn't hard, nor did it feel stable. The stone was transparent, and I stood and looked around to find that I could see the sunset all around. It was a beautiful sight, including the graceful stance of another creature that looked like a white mecha horse.

**Greetings, cat-hume, **it boomed.** I am referred to as Arceus, ruler of this land. I have been told you are not from this land, and cannot return for the time being. As you do not seem to grasp the concept of the creatures that are know as pokémon, I will give you a body of one that you have already met. It is a temporary body and you can transform back into your current one, although I suggest you stay the majority of your time here in the pokémon body.**

**The body I give you is your connection here. Should you sever it in any way, I will not answer your calls of help again. When you wake again on the morrow, you will be in the body selected for you, and you will be amongst people that will help you in your stay. Without further adieu…**

The stones boxed me in suddenly and dropped me from the heavenly platform, to far below the clouds. I felt the air rush past me as I was swung around in the elevator of sorts, and a branch nearly smacked my face as I was sucked back into the forest. The box made me dance to avoid trees that floated through the stone, and soon I was pushing up against the sides of the box and ducking into impossible stances that would make only the major miss.

Eventually my ride ended over a cliff, and I looked out and saw the ocean and a small town nearby. The orange glow of the sunset vanished and I took shelter in a tree, hoping that in the future things would get better.

Just once more, I would like to see Frederica's beautiful face alive, and we would wish that we had never thrown away the ring we had gave each other.


	6. Hot Springs Xavier

**PK High Adventure: Hot Spring**

**Written by: Xavier Miles**

**Edited by: Volker 'Jesse' Saxon**

* * *

><p>"Okay, people. We are here at the hot spring," Panda said. All the girls were inside by the time he finished the sentence. He facepalmed. The guys headed inside.<p>

"Don't worry, guys. We paid already so now we just got to head to the separate hot spring rooms," Kerstin said.

"Yeah, so you guys better not peek. Xavier and Frazier!" Kristina glared at them both.

"Come on girls, you really think me and him are like that?" Xavier asked.

"YES," all the girls shouted. The girls went off to their section and the guys went to theirs. Eric, Josh, Frazier, Xavier, Darren, Jesse and Panda headed through the door to the guy section of the hot spring area. They hopped in the warm soothing water. Panda fell asleep laying against the concrete. Eric and Frazier swam around in the water. Darren and Jesse were talking to each other. Josh was laying on the ground sleeping. Xavier was doggy paddling in the water.

Darren looked at him. "I thought you didn't like water, Xavier," He asked.

"I don't like cold water, but warm water is fine by my standard," Xavier answered. A monferno came up to them.

"Hey guys," He greeted.

"Hey Chris," Xavier replied. Xavier got up out the water and walked over to the wall separating the girls from the boys. He carved a hole in the wall to peek on the girls.

"Xavier what are you doing?" Darren yelled. Xavier didn't hear Darren.

"Dunka, Dunka, Dunka, Dunka," Xavier said. Chris face palmed. Xavier carved a hole for Chris. Chris goes up to the hole and moves his tongue back and forth. Darren facepalmed. Frazier jumped out of the water.

"Hey, guys. Let me see." Frazier tried to move Chris out the way. Xavier and Chris pushed him back and he tripped over Josh. He fell on Panda crushing Panda's camera which he had ready just in case something embarrassing happened to Josh. Panda woke up and looked at his broken camera and then at Frazier. Frazier quickly got up. Panda cracked his knuckles. "Wait, Panda, it's not what it looks like. It was a accident," Frazier said scared.

You all can guess what happened to Frazier from that point.

Panda was being taken out of the hot spring by cops, and Frazier was took out on a stretcher all bruised and bloody.

"Wow. Frazier got sent to the hospital and Panda got arrested for nearly killing Frazier. This has been quite a day," Darren said. Xavier and Chris were still peeking through the wall like nothing had happened.

"Dunka, Dunka, Dunka, Dunka," Xavier said. Josh was awake now.

"Come on guys. Are you trying to get us killed? Get away from the holes and stop peeking," Josh said.

"No way. This is to good to stop," Xavier answered. He could see the girls splashing each other. A Jynx walked in front of the hole and peeked back at Xavier blowing him a kiss. Xavier jumped back covering his eyes. "OH MY GOD! I'M BLIND!" He shouted running around. Chris was in a corner in a holding his knees rocking back and forth.

"It's burned into my mind. The image won't go away," Chris said with a disgusted face.

"What did you guys see?" Darren asked curiously. He walked over to the hole and looked through it and saw the Jynx do a sweet kiss through it. Darren ran out of the place screaming. Josh ran out after Darren but lost him. Josh then ran back inside.

"Alright. What did you guys see for the second time?" He sounded worried. The hole on the wall grew bigger until it was big enough to fit a charizard through. A Jynx walked through it and Josh stared at it. It started to remove its towel and Josh was gone in 5 seconds. All that was left was a dust shape cloud of Josh's body. Chris screamed and ran out into his car in the parking lot driving off. Jesse shook his head.

"Guys where are you?" Xavier sounded frightened . The Jynx came up behind him.

"So, would you like it rough or soft?" The Jynx asked. Xavier screamed and tried to run but the Jynx had him by the tail.

"OH GOD NO!" Xavier yelled blowing up in a fiery explosion. All that was left of the Jynx was its hair. Josh returned saw where Xavier and the Jynx seeing them both gone. Josh sighed and looked at Jesse which his eyes were closed.

"Jesse, you ok?" Josh asked. Jesse opened his eyes.

"I got get laser eye surgery. 'Cause the towel fell off the Jynx when it grabbed Xavier. I'm blind now," Jesse remained calm.

"Wow, Jesse, you remained calm while that was going on but you were blinded," Josh sounded kinda bad and amazed at the same time.

"I will be on the bus if you need me," Jesse said walking off out to the bus. Josh heard laughter and looked at the large hole in the wall. He could see the girls laughing. Sammy and Kerstin were behind Josh with evil grins on their faces. Josh's ears pricked up and he turned around. They grabbed Josh and gave him ponytails, completely making him look like a girl. Panda returned and saw Josh dressed like a girl and pulled out his new camera taking pics of him. Josh's mouth dropped

"Panda! What are you doing back? I thought you were arrested!" He freaked out.

"I was, but they let me go after I bribed them with donuts," Panda explained. "Well, I think I have enough pics of you, Josh. Time to go develop them," Panda said walking out. Josh sighed then looked around.

"Wait a minute. Where is Eric?" Josh wondered. Eric rose from the hot water.

"Man, that was the best nap ever," Eric said to himself. He looked around and saw a big hole in the wall, blood on the ground, Josh dressed up like a girl, and the jynx wig on the ground. "I don't even want to know what happened," Eric said walking out of the area towards the bus. The day ended and they left the hot spring.

"We are never going there again," Josh muttered.

THE END


	7. Beach Xavier

**PK High Adventure: The Beach**

**Written By: Xavier Miles**

**Edited by: Volker 'Jesse' Saxon**

* * *

><p>The PK High group was walking down the street to the outstretch of water known as the ocean. "Yeah! The beach!" Frazier shouted in joy.<p>

After about 10 minutes of walking, they were at the beach. Frazier ran down to the water and jumped in. Chris and Xavier set up their chairs and started to tan. Josh turned into a vaporeon and went in the water. He started swimming around. Kristina set up an umbrella and laid under it. Keira also went under the umbrella and stared out at the ocean. Sarah was playing with her tail. Kerstin and Sammy were in the water splashing each other. Bone Josh was building sand castles. Panda rented a boat and slept in. Jesse was perched up on the lifeguard tower. Eric and Ashleigh were walking down the beach, holding hands and talking to one another. Courtney was relaxing, stretched out in the sand. A jynx walked in front of Chris and Xavier.

"Hey, get out of the way, whoever is the blocking the sun," Xavier demanded.

"Your lover is blocking the sun," The jynx said. Xavier opened his eyes. They grew wide with terror.

"OH GOD! NO! NOT AGAIN!" Xavier yelled screaming. He tried to run away but she grabbed him by his tail.

"Your friend is coming too. I like to have two manly fire types to play with," Jynx grinned.

"CHRIS! SAVE YOURSELF!" Xavier shouted. Chris opened his eyes.

"OH God!" He said with fear in his voice. He tried to run away too. "AWWWWW! NO! POPO's GOT ME!" Chris yelled.

"OH GOD! HELP US!" Xavier struggled to get free.

"God can't help you now," Jynx replied. She dragged them both down to a beach house. She got up to the door and went inside. As soon as the door shut, the house exploded. Kristina stared at where beach house used to be.

"Um… maybe we shouldn't have played that prank with the Jynx when we were at the hot spring," She shook her head.

"I guess your right. That Jynx is really liking Xavier and Chris, huh?" Keira shrugged.

"Seems to be that way," Kristina laughed. Bone Josh was finished with his sand castle.

"Yeah! I did it," he said pleased. A machamp named Bruce was walking along the beach. He noticed the finished sand castle.

"Alright! Something to destroy! Sweet!" Bruce smirked. He jumped up in the air and elbow dropped the perfectly made sand castle. Bone Josh started to cry for about a minute, then he got mad and started to curse at Bruce. "Who's talking to me?" Bruce looked around confused.

"Down here," Bone Josh said with an angry look on his face. Bruce looked down and held in a laugh.

"Oh wow, that's rich! A small fry like you knows bad words. Go to your parents brat, I don't have time to play with you," Bruce pushed Bone Josh back. Bone Josh got even madder.

"I'm not a kid, you stupid mother f**ker. Feel the power of my bone," Bone Josh yelled throwing his bone as hard as he could at Bruce's head. It left a big bruise on his head. Bruce got pissed and he picked up Bone Josh with one hand while the other three turned into fists. His fist moved forward and Bone Josh closed his eyes prepared to get beat up.

"Hey you! Bruce was it? I must insist that you leave Bone Josh alone or you will have to deal with the consequences," Jesse said swooping down blocking all the three fists. Bruce glared.

"You wanna go too, huh, you stupid metal bird. I will beat your a** too!" Bruce pulled his fists back cracking his knuckles. Jesse sighed.

"I don't want to have to hurt you, Bruce," Jesse stared.

"Hahahahaha! You hurt me? Are you serious? Time I showed you why no one should ever mess with me." Bruce threw his fists at Jesse. Jesse shook his head and pecked Bruce's arm holding Bone Josh.

Bruce let go of Bone Josh pulling his arm back. Jesse then flew up and grabbed two of Bruce's fists with his feet then he flew up higher holding on to Bruce. Bruce started freaking out. "Please let me go! I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I said. I'm afraid of heights have mercy on me!" Bruce said starting to cry.

"Well I'm afraid it's to late for that, Bruce. You brought this upon yourself and I warned . Besides, I don't show mercy." Jesse flew up higher then started spinning around. He let go of Bruce and he went flying across the ocean then vanished in the distance. Jesse flew back down and landed in the sand. Bone Josh cheered and thanked Jesse then went back to rebuilding his sand castle. Jesse nodded and went back up to the lifeguard tower. Josh was out of the water in eevee form.

"Jesse, did you really need to do that?" Josh frowned.

"Yes, I did. If I put him back down he would have just went back to being a tough guy and besides, I warned him of the consequences," Jesse told. Josh sighs and looked over and saw Darren.

"Hey Darren," Josh waved.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I was watching anime and lost track of time," Darren called out waddling over to them. He bumped into a Rhydon "Oof," Darren fell back.

"Watch where your going dumba**," The Rhydon said.

"I'm sorry," Darren said getting up. The Rhydon kept walking and he had two buddies with him; a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan.

"You better be," The Rhydon muttered. A Gengar appeared in front of Darren.

"Hey Darren, don't let a guy like that push you around," the Gengar said.

"It's fine, Kure-Ji," Darren sighed.

"No, it's not. Haha. Hey big horn, you feelin' a bit horny with fighting pokémon? Are those two hitmon your butt buddies?" Kure-Ji called out to the Rhydon. He turned around along with his friends and walked up to Kure-Ji-.

"You think you can make fun of me? Plus Ray and Timber? I don't think so. I am the fierce Rhydon known as Drake. You shall show some respect you piece of sh*t Gengar," The Rhydon said.

"Oh please, me and Darren aren't afraid of you and your gay posse," Kure-Ji- mocked.

"Actually, Kure-Ji, I kind of am-" Darren got interrupted,

"Kind of am ready to kick your butts you ugly freaks," Kure-Ji finished the sentence for Darren flicking off Drake. Drake, enraged, roared.

"Ray, kick his a**," He told the Hitmonchan. Ray ran forward and try to throw a punch at Kure-Ji-, but he was countered with a shadow ball, which hit Ray in the chest and he went flying back. Drake growled and told Timber to attack. Timber ran forward and did a high jump kick, but when he came crashing down he was grabbed by the foot. Stopping his attack was a Dusknoir.

"Yo, Genjuu! What up?" Kure-Ji put weed in his mouth. Genjuu shook his head.

"I'm sorry that Kure got you involved in a fight, but once its been started you must end it, so this big guy is for you to finish," he pointed at Drake with his other hand, then he moved it to Timber's head and did some kind of hypnosis thing making him fall asleep. He let go of Timber. Darren sighed.

"You bastards! How dare you hurt my comrades! You shall pay for this! Especially you, short a** penguin," Drake yelled. Darren narrowed his eyes and used aqua jet right into his stomach making him go straight into the ocean. Darren hopped out and dragged Drake back on land passed out. He dropped him down.

"Well, that was strangely easy. Josh, I hate you right now." Darren walked over to Josh.

"What why?" Josh asked.

"Because you could have helped with the problem," Darren answered.

"Sorry! I was distracted by something shiny!" Josh yawned. Darren rolled his eyes. They all started to hear Japanese words. They looked out at the ocean and saw Inteus running across it. They stared with blank expressions on their faces. Frazier just shook his head and dived down to the ocean floor. A Tentacool came up to him.

"Can you help me move a rock?" it asked. Frazier nodded and the tentacool showed him where the rock was. It was huge.

"Are you crazy? I can't move that!" Frazier yelled. The tentacool got mad.

"Don't yell at me. I don't like it," He said.

"I will yell at you as much as I want!" He yelled at it again.

"That's it. You're gonna pay," The tentacool got madder.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Frazier mocked.

"This one," it countered. It sent a sonic wave and a million tentacool and two tentacruel showed up.

"Oh crap!" Frazier stared with his jaw dropped. He swam away. He swam up to the surface and onto land.

"Oh, hey Frazier," Josh greeted.

"Get out of the water and run for your lives!" He yelled. Xavier and Chris were on the beach again.

"Damn it, Frazier. What did you do this time?" Xavier asked. The tentacool started popping out of the water and go on land. The two tentacruel showed up.

"Get 'em," They both said. The tentacool started to attack everyone. But everyone fought back. Eric and Ashleigh came back.

"See. What did I tell you? That's why we went on the walk instead of staying here cause something always goes down when Xavier, Frazier, or Darren are around." Eric told Ashleigh. They joined in the fight. Everyone was fighting the Tentacool as long as they could.

"STOP," Josh yelled. Everyone froze. The two tentacruel looked at Josh.

"Look, forgive Frazier! He can be a idiot sometimes and..." Josh was interrupted.

"Hey!" Frazier shouted.

Josh resumed. "Anyways, he is sorry. So can we stop this senseless fighting?" The tentacruel looked at each other then back at Josh.

"Fine, on one condition though," they both said.

"Sure, anything," Josh said sounding relieved.

"We Dance," they told. A tentacool grabbed a stereo and put in a CD. Caramell Dansen started playing. Everyone danced.

The End…?


	8. Camping Trip Xavier

**PK High Adventure: Camping Trip**

**Written By: Xavier Miles**

**Edited by: Volker 'Jesse' Saxon**

* * *

><p>Josh, Xavier, Darren, and Eric were walking through the woods to find a place to set up camp. They found a spot to set up their camp in a clearing. "Alright. Time to set up," Josh announced<p>

"I'll get the fire stared," Xavier said. He ran toward two trees and along with his bag. He set his bag down and went through it pulling out a scythe. He slashed at the trees with it. They fell down, and then he chopped them into short wooden logs. He dug a hole in the center of the area and placed the logs down in the hole. He shot a blast of fire onto the logs making them catch fire. "Burn! Burn! Burn!" Xavier laughed, staring as the fire got bigger.

Eric shook his head and offered to get the water. He left the camp ground running through the trees until he found a river. He bent down and filled their water bottles. He started to hear Japanese words he looked over to his left and saw a totodile running on the water. It ran past Eric heading down the river.

"WTF? Was that Inteus?" Eric just shrugged and headed back to camp. "I'm back, and I think I just saw Inteus running on top of the river," he said.

"That's strange," Josh replied. A few hours later, they were sitting on logs around the fire. The night sky darkening the forest. "Time for the best thing about camping!" Josh announced reaching into his bag, pulling out a bag full of marshmallows. He passed them out. They put their marshmallows on sticks and held them over the fire. Xavier just breathed fire on his. He ate it and walked into the dark.

Eric was about to eat his but he coughed and water came out his mouth getting on it making it all soggy. Eric got mad and asked Josh for another one. Josh chuckled and gave Eric another one. Darren lifted his up to his beak and opened it. Xavier came out of the darkness and shot a fireball at it making Darren's marshmallow burn.

Xavier laughed and turned his back about to run back in the cover of the forest, but Darren jumped up and slammed his flip on Xavier's neck, knocking him unconscious. Xavier fell to the ground with a blank stare in his eyes and his tongue hanging out his mouth.

"Teach you to burn my marshmallow, jerk." Darren sat back on his log.

"Really guys. We have only been here for 2 hours and you're already fighting," Josh sighed.

"Well he started it!" Darren shrugged.

"I don't care. You're provoking it," Eric pointed out.

"Can you get Xavier up, please?" Josh looked at him. Eric nodded and used water gun at Xavier's face. Xavier jumped looking around.

"Eric did you pee on me?" Xavier freaked out.

"No!" Eric replied.

"OK good," he sighed with relief. He turned to Darren. "How dare you knock me out. I should kick your..." A rustle from the bush interrupted him. Xavier turned immediately to the bush and shot a large fireball at it. The bush caught on fire and screaming was coming from it.

"Xavier stop!" Josh shouted. Darren and Eric both grabbed sticks and hit Xavier as hard as they can in the back of the head. Xavier fell knocked out again with his eyes in swirls and his tongue hanging out. Eric shot a blast of water at the bush putting out the fire.

Out of the bushes came out Kristina, Keira, Kerstin, Sarah, Ashleigh, and Sammy. Kristina ran over to Xavier. "I'm gonna kill you!" she pinned him up against a tree and froze him to it. She slapped him in the face a few times and walked over to the others. He didn't flinch, still knocked out.

"Um... Hi girls." Josh greeted.

"Hey you guys!" Sarah greeted back.

"So, what are you girls doing out here?" Darren asked.

"We were camping just like you guys!" Kerstin answered. Xavier became conscious and felt pain on his cheeks and on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelped. He shivered and noticed the girls. "Hey there ladies," he said. They glared at Xavier. "Um, OK then. What are you girls doing here? Why am I frozen to a tree? And goddamn it Eric and Darren, I am gonna hurt you two for knocking me out again." He tried to get free.

"Well, we are camping like you guys. Your frozen because you pissed off Kris by burning the bush we were hiding in to scare you guys." Keira explained.

"We should all camp together," Xavier suggested sarcastically.

"Sure, it would be fun," Kerstin said in agreement. The girls got their stuff and set it up near the guys.

"Alright, everyone, it's been a long day so lets get some sleep," Josh said. The girls went into their tents and the guys got into their sleeping bags and closed their eyes.

"Hey, people! I am still frozen to the tree. I know you all can hear me. I can't breath fire to free myself I might burn myself and I am not willing to risk that. Oh, Come on!" Xavier complained. He saw everyone put earplugs in their ears. "You guys are real a-holes," he growled. Sammy came out of her tent and ran up to him. "Thank god, Sammy. You're gonna let m..." He got licked right in his face by Sammy. She ran back into her tent. "OH, that's just f*cking gross," Xavier said disgusted. "I really hate you all right now." He fell asleep. The next morning, everybody was awake.

Kristina walked out of her tent stretching. She yawned and looked around. "Where's Xavier?" She asked.

"Oh, I freed him when I woke up. Then he headed down to the lake near here to blow off some steam. We left him frozen to that tree all night. So he was pretty pissed off," Josh said grooming himself.

"OK!" Kristina sat down. Sarah playfully tackled Kris balling her over. Kris got over and started wrestling playfully with Sarah. Josh laughed. At the lake Xavier was using flamethrower at the lake.

Nearby was Sammy and Kerstin planning pranks to pull on Josh and Xavier. "How are we gonna prank Xavier and Josh?" Kerstin asked.

"Well, Xavier is easy. Josh will be the difficult one since he could turn into his psychic form and sense us," Sammy explained.

"But it's Josh. he is too innocent to do spy by sensing us. I am sure he hasn't even realized that we are planning anything," Kerstin looked around.

"Your right Kerstin!" Sammy acknowledged.

"But first, Xavier," Kerstin grinned. They looked over at Xavier. Kerstin dug a hole, a deep hole, then came out of it, covering the hole with leafs. Sammy ran over to Xavier and tapped his shoulder.

"What Sammy?" He turned around. She licked him in the face then ran away. "F*cking gross. Grr, your gonna pay for that, Sammy!" He chased after her opening his mouth fire about to come out. She jumped over the leaves to where Kerstin was. Xavier ran over them and fell straight into the hole howling on the way down, 'til he hit the bottom. Sammy highfived Kerstin. Xavier crawled out of the hole.

"You little bi..." Xavier's mouth dropped when he saw Sammy and Kerstin pointing guns at him a few feet away.

"Time for you to get clean," Sammy said.

"Say hello to our super soakers, b*tch," Kerstin laughed. Xavier backed away and fell right back in the hole. He crawled out again and looked around but Sammy and Kerstin were gone. His tail wagged.

"Finally I'm safe!" He yawned. Two blasts of water came from the trees and hit him in the mouth. He went going back as the water pushed him back out across the lake then he hit something out in the middle of the lake. The blasts of water stopped and there were two things floating in the center of the lake. The girls emerged from the trees and laughed.

"Well, he hit another Pokemon and now him and that Pokemon are both knocked out in the middle of the lake," Sammy smirked.

"Lets go tell Josh," Kerstin giggled. They both skipped back to camp and told Josh that Xavier and another Pokemon were knocked out in the middle of the lake.

"Alright guys, we gotta hurry before those two both drown. Kerstin and Sammy, stay here," Josh told them. He headed for the lake along with Kris, Eric, Ashleigh, Sarah, Darren, and Keira. They reached the lake and looked to the center of it. "They were right," Josh sounded a little shocked. "Eric and Darren, go out there and bring them back," He commanded.

Both Darren and Eric nodded and jumped into the lake. They swam out to the center and started pushing Xavier and the Pokemon back. The mystery Pokemon was a buizel. "Hey! It's Frazier!" Sarah pointed out.

"You're right!" Josh tilted his head.

"I wonder what he is doing here?" Ashleigh looked confused. Xavier and Frazier were on land, still knocked out. Kristina froze Frazier's arms and legs together. She smiled. Frazier woke up.

"What the? Why are my arms and legs frozen? Why are you guys here? Why do I see Inteus running across the lake?" Frazier asked. They all turned around and saw the same totodile Eric saw the other day. It was shouting Japanese words and running across the lake straight into the forest. The shouting faded.

"Umm, OK then. We will answer your questions Frazier, then you will answer ours," Josh turned back, facing Frazier. Frazier nodded. "OK, first, your legs and arms are frozen together because Kris did it and she doesn't like you that much.

"Second, we are here because we are camping. And third, I don't know why Inteus is here. Now why are you here, Frazier?" Josh sat down.

"I don't know why I'm here. I was knocked out and put here, but I didn't know where I was. So I just started swimming in the lake a few hours ago and then I got knocked out again by something hard hitting me in the head," Frazier explained.

"Alright that's one question solved. Now how did Xavier end up in the center of the lake?" Eric sounded confused.

"Well, let's find out." Kris said. She froze all four of Xavier's legs together then she slapped in the face multiple times. His eyes flew open. "!" He yelled. "Kris why you slapping me?" He growled

"I needed to wake you up somehow." She shrugged.

"How did you end up in the lake knocked out?" Ashleigh asked hugging Eric.

"I was hit with a blast of water by Sammy and Kerstin. I went flying over the lake and hit something with my head." He flicked his tail around aggressively. "When I find them I'm going to kill them." He struggled to get free.

"OK, let's get these two back to camp. But before we do that let's go back to make sure Sammy and Kerstin are still there," Josh sighed. They walked back to the campsite and they saw Chris and Jesse talking there.

"Hey everyone!" Chris greeted. Jesse waved.

"Now what they are you two doing here?" Josh asked

"I always come in these woods to swing from tree," Chris answered

"Well I was told you guys were here, so I said to myself road trip," Jesse told.

"Alright, that better be everyone. No more people better show up," Josh laid next to a tree.

"Hey guys," Corey showed up.

"Goddamn it," Josh started hitting his head against the tree.

"What's wrong with Josh?" Corey stared.

"He is just mad all his friends are showing up without a heads up," Eric explained.

"Not all his friends are here," a voice came from the tree above Josh. He looked up and saw Panda. Josh screamed and ran behind Eric.

"Get out of here you evil frog! Leave along with your evil ways," Josh told.

"That's not very nice Josh. I will just have to show special pictures of you now," Panda grinned.

"No! Don't do it, Panda," Josh begged.

"Maybe if you were a little nicer I might change my mind."

"Fine, I'm sorry I called you an evil frog," Josh apologized.

"Good Job," Panda clapped. Josh looked around.

"Of course, they are gone. They don't listen. Well, at least it's safe to bring those two back to camp, so let's bring them back." They headed back towards the lake and saw Frazier and Xavier talking to each other.

"Alright, we have too many people camping with us now. Xavier, Kerstin and Sammy are not at the camp," Josh sighed.

Xavier growled, "I don't think so. We should have more people just to piss you off." Panda grabbed Josh by his tail and swung him around, letting him go towards the lake. He went flying into the lake. Josh splashed around.

"Help! I can't swim in Eevee form!" Josh called out.

"I know," Panda called back. Panda whipped out his camera and took a picture of Josh drowning. Josh vanished under the water. He came back up a vaporeon. He swam back to shore.

"Are you crazy? That could have killed me!" He breathed heavily. Panda shrugged. Josh turned back into an eevee. Panda dumped gasoline on Josh then jumped up held Xavier's head up towards Josh. He hit Xavier in the neck making him shoot out fire at Josh. Josh burst into flames and Xavier was knocked out again. "Ahhhhhhh!" Josh ran around screaming in pain. "Somebody! Put it out, please! It burns so bad!" He shrieked. He evolved into flareon. "I hate your evilness, Panda," Josh sighed. Keira used psychic to levitate Xavier and Frazier. They all headed back to camp. She freed Frazier's arms and legs and then freed Xavier's legs.

"Alright, guys. This is a camping trip, so go have fun doing what you want, " Josh announced. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. Frazier and Chris dragged Xavier off. Corey left because he wanted to go home. Eric and Ashleigh ran off to cuddle. Panda jumped up into the tree and took a nap. Keira and Kris sat against each other conversing. Jesse closed his eyes day dreaming.

Josh played with his bushy tail. He saw something glimmer from the corner of his eyes and he ran off to find it. He went far away from the campground but didn't notice. He found the thing that caught his eyes. It was a shiny silver coin. He perked his ears up as he heard laughter. "Who's there?" he called out. He just heard more laughter.

He backed up ready to run, but he fell in a hole that was cover with leaves. The hole was deep. Kerstin and Sammy peeked into the hole. Josh shook his head and looked up. "Sammy! Kerstin! Get me out of this hole!" he growled.

"We can't do that Josh. Someone has to take the blame for the missing honey," Kerstin grinned.

"Honey? Missing? What missing honey?" Josh was confused. Sammy tossed a bucket full of honey into the hole. Josh caught it. He stared at it then he looked up. Sammy and Kerstin were gone.

He started to hear buzzing sounds. Josh felt scared. A bunch of Beedrill flew into the hole. A loud scream came from the hole. After about 5 minutes of Josh being stung, he crawled out of the hole in pain. He crawled to camp with a bunch of bruises. Panda saw Josh crawl into camp then took a picture of him.

"Oh god! Josh, what happened to you?" Jesse walked over to him.

"I was attacked by Beedrill thanks to Kerstin and Sammy taking their honey." Josh collapsed. Frazier Chris and Xavier came back. Xavier was soaking wet. Chris was covered in blue ink. Frazier was burnt. Panda took a picture of them, too.

"What happened to you guys?" Eric asked.

"Sammy and Kerstin is what happened to us. They got me with that super soaker gun of theirs again except it was pee this time" Xavier howled in anger.

"They left a pen on the ground and it exploded on me," Chris punched a tree.

"Electrical net," Frazier sighed.

"We got get revenge then," Josh announced .

"No need. I called in some help to deal with those two." Xavier yawned.

"Xavier? Who did you call? Please don't tell me you called in Kira?" Josh's eyes grew wide.

"NO. Why would I want them dead? I called in Torikkusuta," Xavier was heading to the direction of the lake.

"That's your magmar friend right?" Jesse asked. Xavier nodded and headed towards the lake to go wash off. Kerstin and Sammy were laughing.

"I love this camping weekend," Sammy cheered. Kerstin agreed.

"Who should we prank next?" Kerstin wondered.

"How about Eric and Ashleigh?" Sammy suggested.

"Alright! Let's get them," Kerstin smiled.

"I think you two are done with pranks for today," a voice came from behind Kerstin. She turned around and saw a magmar standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Kerstin narrowed her eyes.

"I am Torikkusuta or call me Torik for short. I am the number one prankster of all time. I heard you two were pranking around this area. Especially on my leader. I consider that a challenge and must now prank you two." He grinned and blew fire at Kerstin and Sammy. They both ran away.

Xavier came out of a bush nearby along with Frazier and Chris. "We will be watching from the sides to see what pranks you plan to use on them," Xavier told him. Torik nodded and vanished. The girls kept running. Sammy tripped over a wire that had been tied between two trees making her fall. Her tongue landed on growlithe poo. she rolled her tongue back up along with the poo. She started puking numerous times. Kerstin kept running, leaving Sammy behind.

"Wow, I didn't think Lickitungs had gag reflexes," Frazier stared while laughing.

"He added ipecac to the poo knowing that Sammy would retract her tongue. Genius!" Chris watched with admiration. They left and followed Kerstin along the side. Kerstin ran to the lake and looked around.

"Where is that flamer?" She sighed. A bucket full of quick drying glue fell on her. She shook off the helmet and the glue hardened so she couldn't move at all. Torik came out from the trees and put a bucket of honey in front of her.

"Here you go. Josh didn't want all the honey," He grinned and walked off. Beedrill came flying over the forest towards Kerstin. She screamed.

"Good job, Torik," Xavier congratulated him. Torik nodded and vanished. Chris headed back to camp.

"Yeah! They have suffered at the hands of revenge!" Chris laughed. Xavier and Frazier arrived at the campsite.

"Well, it's dark, everyone. We should sleep 'cause we are leaving tomorrow morning," Josh stated. Everyone yawned and headed off to bed. Sammy was still puking 'til she passed out and Kerstin fell asleep still glued with a bunch of bee sting bruises all over her body.

Next morning everyone was packed up and ready to leave. Kerstin and Sammy headed home early due to them suffering at the hands of the prankster Torik. "Alright everyone, time to head back home," Josh yawned.

The End!

"…Or is it?" Torik chuckled.


End file.
